Legacy - The Unacceptable Truth
by YarrowBoy
Summary: Hiccup's son is kidnaped by another tribe who need help training dragons and loyalties crash and love is formed when the truth is revealed!
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys this is going to be my third story, I'm doing this with/for my mate JustSomebodyWhoWantsToWrite! So give him a look, this is going to be a story about the future dragon riders specifically Hiccup's son.**

 **PLEASE NOTE M RATED, but in fairness it only has two curse words in the first chap so meh!**

 **This will be my first story with my signature character Lucifer The Punisher!**

 **Apart from that enjoy!**

Since the attack from drago life on Berk was very quiet over the past 14 years, Hiccup and Astrid settled down and so did the others! Ruffnut couldn't decide between either snotlout or fish legs so she went with Eret and they have lived happily together with a daughter called Sigrid and a son called Harold. Fishlegs was ultimately heartbroken from ruffnut's change of heart so heather came from berserker island to comfort him, which turned out to be a match made in Valhalla! So Fishlegs now lives on berserker island with his loving wife which leaves Tuffnut and snotlout! Tuffnut didn't find anyone crazy or destructive enough for his liking and he went out into the world in search of a wife! And for snotlout... wing maiden island made a slight exception for him, and snotlout being... well snotlout, he snuggled right in with them and marry their most ferocious warrior, typical really!

Astrid and Hiccup have lived happily together for over 17 years through the edge and the dragon flyers, not forgetting hiccup's loss that hurt the entire archipelago.. his father. But they both pulled through and they now live with one child, a son called Hagen, with him being Hiccup's son he had his way with dragons understanding them from a very young age and he was able to tame his first ever dragon at eight! Over the years Hagen was taught the secrets and abilities of all known dragons! It didn't take it long for his reputation to grow and spread through berk and the archipelago even all the way to the northern markets! At the age of 13 it was known that Hagen was going to be Hiccup's replacement!

The night was setting, another peaceful day ending on berk. All the Vikings in their homes and hiccup and Hagen were returning from the northern markets to collect up on all the lost dragon eggs found by traders on their travels! They both landed just next to the stables hiccup and his son dismounted their dragons, "hey Hagen!" Hiccup said his son turning towards him "I'll put the eggs in the hatchery and put the dragons to bed! You head home and tell your mother that we're back then head to bed. We have to go to outcast island tomorrow." Hagen nodded and gave his monstrous nightmare a hug before running up the stairs towards his home. Hiccup was left on his own with toothless and Flameheart, toothless gave hiccup a hiss and nudged his arm with his snout catching his rider's attention as he looked out to sea giving a whine, hiccup directed his sights of into the dimly lit sea but there were numerous shaded figures heading into berk's waters, as they approached the figures could be identified... "ships? Now??" Hiccup said to himself examining the banner hung above the ships... they were nothing like he had ever seen!

Hiccup mounted toothless and flew off into the air, they were obviously being watched because no later than five seconds after they took off shouting could be heard from the decks and loud movement of equipment and the readying of weapons were a unwelcomed sound to hiccup's ears. The bewildered chief barely had time to count the number of ships approaching his shores before arrows flew past him and catapult rocks hurtling around smashing into buildings. Hiccup retreated above his island and circled over it shouting "RAID INCOMING!" Astrid was one of the first people to get up and was battle ready! She ran towards the stables and opened the doors letting free a flock of dragons aware of the commotion happening above their heads. The skies swarmed in seconds, toothless ordering dragons around as his role of alph,a into defence formation! Hiccup looked down at his dragon and stroked his head " hey bud" he shouted "let's show these guys what messing with us MEANS!" Hiccup said and his dragon not wasting any time heading into a step dive charging a plasma blast in his mouth and destroying the lead ship which was anchored on the beach, several other dragons followed their alpha and destroyed more ships attempting to anchor up to berk in a blaze that lit up the night sky! As hiccup was heading back the ships were firing arrows at the incoming dragon's and they dropped instantly leaving their alpha and chief confused! Hiccup looked closely at their arsenal, "standard weapons but yet we're dropping like flies!" He said patting toothless " I need a closer look at those weapons bud!" Toothless did as his rider ordered and swooped in low narrowly avoiding incoming arrows and flaming catapult rocks!

Hiccup's speed was a bit of a problem for him he couldn't get a good look at the ships deck but there were definitely tubs on board holding some sort of liquid, hiccup was finishing is U turn and climbing in altitude back to his island when he heard Toothless scream out in pain! He was shot and unable to concentrate and he couldn't manage to keep his height and they began to fall, hiccup tried steadying his dragon but nothing could stop their inevitable fall he knew there was no other option he disconnected his cord from the saddle and opened his flight suit but he didn't have enough altitude for a safe landing, just enough to slow him to a point that he would be unconscious but not dead! Hiccup heard his dragon hit the ground with a gigantic thud! Before he soon followed fit. The battle continued around them both rider and dragon unconscious on the hard ground as berk was overwhelmed and overpowered by the attacking force! It didn't take long for them to plunder through the village finding what they needed and leaving in a hurry.

Hiccup woke the next day to the sight of familiar but old faces, it was Fishlegs and Heather! "You're up" heather cried calling Astrid and fishlegs over from where they were talking. Fishlegs came but Astrid stayed, it looked like she was crying. "Hiccup I have good news, bad news and..." Fishlegs hesitated and looked at his wife who looked to hiccup and shyly said "really bad news..."

Hiccup was nervous to ask what happened but the question got out of him eventually. "The good news..?" Fishlegs sighed at his chief "thankfully no one was killed last night and the dragon's aren't in any life threatening states!" Hiccup's face leaped with joy "that's great!" Fishlegs didn't share his excitement though! "And the bad news then?" Hiccup said wiping the smile from his face and Fishlegs reaching behind him and pulling out an arrow which had a green liquid on the end.

Hiccup was momentarily paralysed again as he recognised the arrow held in front of him! "Dragon root???" They both said together. "How, where did they get his from?" Hiccup said reaching out his hand and grasping the arrow, hiccup looked back up to the couple in front of him "so... what's the really bad news?" Hiccup asked but the berserkers were hesitant to tell him what happened, heather was about to speak when Astrid shouted towards hiccup lying in bed "EVERYTHING ON THIS ISLAND, ANYTHING THEY COULD HAVE TAKEN!" Astrid's voice lowered into a slight mumble covered by the tears forming in her eyes "...and they take our son..." Hiccup's face dropped at his wife's words, anger building deep inside him. But sorrow ultimately coming out, he lay in bed trying to say something but he was unable at the thought of his only son in some hands of a deranged man, it sickened him!

Meanwhile on the ship where Hagen was held prisoner, he was strapped to a chair unable to move as a sinister laughing was heard around him and a fist was sent flying into his mouth, "NOW LISTEN UP BOY! My boss will be here any second and your going to pay him some RESPECT... understand?!" Hagen tried to say yes but his jaw was too badly injured to say anything so it came out as a mumble of sounds! The door was swung open and stood there was a man covered in a dark cloak and a mask covering his face, his gaze eyeing up the boy before turning sharply to his interrogator! "YOU BEAST I TOLD YOU I WANTED HIM UNHARMED AND TO TREAT HIM WITH THE UPMOST RESPECT!" The man said pulling out a dagger as he slowly stepped towards him holding it up to his neck "This is your first and FINAL WARNING!" He said the other man nearly crying, placing the blade back into its socket, he turned his attention back to the boy. "Bring him to my office!" He ordered before leaving the room. It wasn't long before the muscular men were pulling Hagen along and into a small room where stood a desk and two chairs, maps stuck to the sides of the walls there was one of berk up there and arrows pointing over different directions, like a battle plan! He was sat in the seat where opposite him sat the masked man! He looked up at the two guards "You can leave us!" He stated as the exited the room, "Well I'm sorry about all that!" His tone went from a deep threatening character to a soft and chirpy one, "I'm afraid we train compassion completely out of them if you couldn't tell already." The masked man said chuckling to himself, Hagenn sat there confused at this man "Who in the name of fucking Thor are you!" Hagen demanded to know, "Easy up there I know your confused but come on... no need for that! But anyway that's not the question here, the question is who are _you?"_ The man said pointing a finger to him.

Hagen sat in his seat proud of what he was about to say "I am Hegan, Son of Hiccup the horrendous Hadock III rightfull air to the throne of berk and the best dragon master in the worl-..." Hagen was interrupted in his speech when the masked man held up his finger "that last bit is the bit I'm more interested in! The part of your the air to berk, I really couldn't give one!" The man stared directly into Hagen's eyes as he returned back to his original voice "I have a dragon problem and your going to help me... train dragons!" The man said a slight anger to his voice "The say I see it is you can help me train dragons or... I make you help me train dragons!" Hagen felt like he was staring into the soul of helhiem and it was staring back! "Deal?!" The man said reaching out his hand!

"I guess I have no choice then..." Hagen reluctantly admitted

"No, YOU DONT!" He quickly followed with!

Hegan reached out his hand meeting his "deal" hagen said staring back at him, "Oh and one more thing you should know, my name is Lucifer but you will know me by Lucifer the Punisher!" Hegan's eyes widened realising who he had just made a deal with, and the full gravity of the situation falling on him! " _Crap!" Hagen s_ aid the man laughing menacingly in return!

 **Well I don't think I need to explain much do I?**

 **Hagen is in some deep water and will he get out, find out in the next chap!**

 **Authors note - please consider a review and a follow also feel free to check out my other story A Change Of Heart! It's based on a friendship between viggo and the dragon riders!**

 **YB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just a quick note I'm going to work on this story for a bit now I'm going to leave the last chap of viggo just hanging until I can get a least 2-3 chaps of this done so sit back and enjoy!**

 **Also if u want to hook me up on insta HTTYD_drawings1248**

Hagen sat there, motionless while lucifer was in Hysterics almost falling of his seat laughing, " I assume you've heard of me then?" Lucifer said regaining his voice.

"I've heard of the stories, what you have done to people and that my dad banished you from berk for being too great of a threat!"

"Hmm, yes your father I remember him... did you know that your father and I _were_ good friends at one point until I was blamed for something I didn't do and I was banished... I guess you weren't told that?"

Hagen looked at lucifer's dark mask in confusion "you and my dad were... friends!"

"Yes we were, pals even!" Lucifer looked down and I light chuckle could be heard under his mask " But of course he became scared of me and my growing power and found a random reason and banished me. I was never a threat he was just a scaredy cat!"

"I doubt my dad was scared of you..." Hagen said quite smug in his chair.

Lucifer looked at him almost burning a hole in his chest with his stare before he jumped up from the table slamming a dagger inches from Hagen's hand "REMEMBER WHO YOUR'RE TALKING TO!" Lucifer screemed "I CAN MAKE YOU VERY SCARED AND SORRY!" His voice returning to its original deep, dark feeling. Lucifer returned to his seat "it's a good 3 to 4 day journey to shadow island, my men will show you to your living quarters and you will remain there until we arrive." Lucifer said as two men entered the room standing either side of the 14 year old.

"Shadow island?" Hagen asked

"Yes, your new home where your going to train our dragons!" Lucifer said turning his back to him facing a map.

"What kind of dragons have you got?" Hagen asked before lucifer gestured to guards to take him away "I'll explain later" lucifer said his office door slammed shut Hagen being dragged down a few corridors before he was presented a door. One of the guards opened it revealing a room "This is where you will stay, you will not leave this room unless instructed to do so and don't try to escape resistance is futile!" The guard said before pushing him into the room and locking the door behind him.

The room was surprisingly cosy for a prison ship, it had of soft-ish bed a table with a mirror and a seat it also had a wash basin on a desk with a candle next to it. Hagen sat on the bed and rested his head on the pillow letting his body sink into the softness of the bed as he pondered the thought of lucifer and how to get out this mess! "It's times like this I could use flameheart to bust me outa here!" Hagen sighed and turned over to his side closing his eye listening to waves crashing against the ship's hull and the loud shouting of men and women above deck! His eye lids grew heavy and he began to drift away into a deep sleep.

The time passed through the night like nothing, it was morning and the sun was shining down onto the archipelago the ship on a steady tide. Hagen was rudely interrupted when his door burst open swinging on its hinges, "MORINING SLEEPY!" A loud voice bellowed from the door way, it was lucifer. Hagen sat up slurring some curse words while he wiped his eyes. Lucifer walked into his room dressed in casual type clothing but still wearing his mask, he reached out a bowl of oats to Hagen "I guess your hungry?" Lucifer asked, Hagen snatched the bowl from his grasp "Starving!" Hagen said downing half of the contents before then taking the spoon to finish the rest off. "Thank you." Hagen said passing the empty bowl back.

"Ah don't mention it... anyway you probably have a lot of questions and I'm in one of my good moods so fire away!" Lucifer said standing up and pulling over a chair from the desk and sitting on it, crossing his legs.

"Well... um"

"You're still tired aren't you?"

"Yes, sorry.." lucifer laughed at the boy "don't worry I'll give you some time to come round"

"Ah yes, what kinds of dragon will I be training?"

" you know, the standards monstrous nightmares, nadders, zipple backs and gronkles but one thing you should know our island is a home to many kinds of un-common dragons like speed stingers, whispering deaths, a few night terrors and one other dragon that we like to keep away from!"

"Which one would that be?"

"I don't really know we haven't had a good enough look at it!"

"Okay then, two more things, how long until we're there?

"About a half days journey, we caught a good wind. And the next thing?"

"Will I ever go home?" Hagen said shyly looking up at lucifer

Lucifer sighed back and stood up "its undecided" lucifer said before walking out and closing the door, locking it up.

"Just great!" Hagen remarked turning towards the end of his bed where fresh cloaths lay.

Meanwhile on berk people were lined up outside the chief's home trying to ask if their chief was alright but they were warded off by Dagur and eret who stood outside hiccup's house like body guards. Mala was inside with Heather comforting Astrid who was having mood swings between anger and sadness while hiccup and fishlegs were in the room opposite. "What could you tell from the ships crest?" Fishlegs asked a pencil in his hand "Its all a blurry but i remember it was black and two horns came of a dragon looking creature" fishlegs held up a rough portrait of hiccup's description "this it" hiccup looked at for a bit "kinda, but it's a start!" He said turning towards the table which contained a map on it, hiccup looked tense drawing lines on the map, murmuring to himself "judging on the fleetsize and wind speed they could be anywhere in... this AREA!" Hiccup shouted drawing a massive circle over a large body of water "ahh they could be anywhere!" He said lowering the pencil to the table and falling back into his chair when the door slammed open, a large, noisy man came rushing through "Hiccup!" It was snotlout "I came as fast as I could! Anything I can help with I will cousin!" The other two stared at snotlout in amazement "This can't be snotlout, that was way too kind!" Fishlegs whispered over to hiccup snotlout just hearing it "shut it fishface!"

"I take that back" fishlegs said the room falling quiet before all three of them burst out with laughter, hiccup stood up to greet snotlout "any help would be appreciated!"

 **So guys hoping to get the next chap out soon then I'll be finishing up Viggo!**

 **Please leave a comment and follow me for more!**

 **YB**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY GUYSSSSSS, ITS YA BOI (sorry, so sorry)**

 **I'm going to do another chap of legacy after this one because I'm enjoying it, I also have a poll on my account if you care to check it out!**

 **I would like to say thank you to the reviewers your opinion is greatly appreciated, Guest I'm not going to answer your questions because I don't want to spoil anything for you and Sgt Sniper Man101 thank you for waiting.**

 **Enough chit chat lets continue!**

Hagen was stood in the middle of his room pacing remembering all that his father had told him about dragons and how to tame them when his thought was interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door and it swung open, two hefty men walked through asking him to follow it was a change from being dragged everywhere. The men in front approached a door opening it letting sunlight shoot in nearly blinding Hagen's eyes, it had been quite a while since Hagen had seen sunlight and it took him a bid to re-adjuste to the light. It didn't take long when Hagen's eye sight finally came around he was greeted by five large men and Lucifer all standing on deck staring straight at him. "Did you guys lose something over here or what?" Hagen asked crossing his arms eyeing up every one of them apart from lucifer.

"Give us some space lads" lucifer said in his natural deep, dark voice all the men did as he ordered and backed away about five meters still keeping their eyes locked on Hagen.

"Are we there yet?" Hagen said approaching Lucifer trying to cover himself from the large men.

"Almost!" Lucifer turned and pointed out to sea to some dense fog.

"You live in fog, nice one." Hagen gave a slight chuckle

"Noooo, you dim wit past that fog is shadow island, your new home!" Lucifer said waving over a hunter who was carrying some armour, it was stylish though, it was made for the arms and shoulders it was engraved with cool wavy patterns and had blunt spikes on. "Consider this your welcome present."

Hagen took the armour and checked it, it was a custom fit for him. Hagen sighed and looked away from lucifer "new home..." Hagen whispered

" I'm sorry what was that?" Lucifer asked grabbing the boy by the arm.

"Ugh nothing, thank you" Hagen sputtered

"What I thought." Lucifer said as they approached the thick fog, engulfing the entire ship, them with it.

\--000--

Inside the chief's home Astrid was sat at the table being tended to by heather and mala, hiccup walked in through from the side room followed by fishlegs and snotlout. Hiccup walked over to astrid and asked if they could be left alone, the two ladies reluctantly agreed and went outside, "Astrid?" Hiccup asked holding her hand.

"Yes, hiccup.." Astrid said wiping her eyes

"I will find Hagen , I promise and nothing will stop me!"

"I know hiccup, I'm just worried what they will do to him, torture, slavery or worse?" Astrid hands began to shake

"It's okay he's _our_ son, he can handle himself no matter what!" Hiccup said bringing Astrid in for a hug "anyway I think it's time to address to the troops." Hiccup said pulling away and standing up waiting for his wife to follow him , they walked outside the couple standing before the massive crowd. It was mostly the village folk but hiccup's allies, friends and even old enemies were there, Alvin had come with his best men. Hiccup stepped forward to address them all "I would like to start by thanking you all for coming wingmaidens, berserkers, defenders of the wing, outcasts and friends we couldn't do this without you! Our first plan is finding out where Hagen is, whoever did this must be known to people so Alvin and eret get the word out, you have contacts everywhere who ever knows anything about their leader, information will be rewarded. Wingmaidens and defenders we need you to join forces with berk's force the more numbers, the better! Dagur I need you to work with gustav and get the edge up and running again, we're going to need it and fishlegs, you and me are going to see if we can trace the point of origin of the dragon root! Alright everyone... get to work!" Hiccup announced as everyone ran in different directions and forming groups to discuss plans.

Astrid walked up to hiccup with toothless and placed a hand on his shoulder "nice job, I'm going to go with Dagur and gustav they might need help at the edge!" Astrid said whistling stormfly over.

"Good idea, take some basic provisions with you to last, I'll visit in about a week, okay?"

"Okay!" Astrid said giving hiccup a quick kiss on the lips before mounting stormfly and flying off.

\--000--

Meanwhile, Lucifer's ship was reaching the end of the fog that seemed to go on for miles, as they reached the opening a massive island came into view. It was beautiful, lush green trees grew all around and rivers running through them, golden brown beaches and a high mountain which top was covered in a light dusting of snow! Hagen rushed to the bow of the ship his eyes gorged on the sight "Wow, it's amazing!" He said lucifer walking next to him "its big isn't it?" Lucifer said taking a seat of the boards "Hell yeah! Ever thought about calling it shadow archipelago?" Lucifer gave a slight laugh "yeah the name has come into our minds every now and then." Lucifer stood up and walked to the stern calling Hagen to follow him, "Well what's going to happen when we dock is that I'm going to take you to where you will be staying and then you can get ready for training! Sound good?" Hagen gave a nod and smiled as lucifer walked off to talk to his men.

The ship came into the harbour located on the far right of the island as Hagen departed he noticed that four armed men were staying in close proximity of him wherever he moved, probably on the orders of lucifer. Hagen walked into the village that was not so far away from the docks and admired how beautiful and stunning the town looked, it was a lot better than berk it was cleaner, tidier and quieter just perfect. Hagen was stood there in amazement when an arm swung round him pulling him close to another person "looks great doesn't it? You never really notice these things without a fresh pair of eyes, huh?" It was lucifer, he was in his more relaxed tone "it's absolutely fantastic, and are you chief round here?" Hagen asked trying to separate himself from Lucifer.

"you could say that, yes." Lucifer said releasing him, he looked behind him to the 4 men and waved them off then looked back to the village centre "want to find out where your going to stay?" Lucifer said patting Hagen on the back "sure!" Hagen responded. The two walked through the village pass the village folk who seemed to keep their distance from them, the approached a large house which stood next to two trees and walked towards the door, opening it. Hagen walked in taking up his surroundings, the room was already half filled with items like someone already lived there. "Does someone already live here?" Hagen said walking over to a table which had an axe on. "Yes someone already lives here... me!" Lucifer said taking off his over coat and falling back into a chair, Hagen stood their shock filling his face "I'm what????" Hagen said nearly dropping to the floor, "Well how else am I going to make sure you don't wonder off?"

"So I'm going to be living with... you, lucifer the punisher?"

"Correct and one other person" lucifer said getting up from his seat and walking over to the stairs "sweetheart can you come down here, I'm back!"

There was a loud bang from upstairs and footsteps heading towards the stairs revealing a girl around the same age of Hagen who came running down the stairs "DAD! Your back!" She said jumping into his arms, she had brown hair and blue eyes and she seemed pretty fit for a 14 year old. Hagen stood their confused, trying to interpret the word 'dad' and 'lucifer' together which just made him stare. When the two came apart lucifer gave a slight awkward cough "Hagen meet Asta, Asta Hagen!" Asta walked towards Hagen and held out her hand "pleasure to meet you" Asia said, her voice sounded like a fairy it was sweet and innocent.

"He is the son of Hiccup, the chief of berk!" Lucifer quickly said Asta's hand dropped before Hagen could grab it ,her eyes turned cold and her tone bitter "So why didn't you just kill him?" She said turning to lucifer.

"Because, my dear he is the key to our little 'pest problem'" Lucifer said placing a hand on Asta's shoulder "And he's staying with us" lucifer said receiving a dirty look from Asta.

"Ugh, okay" Asta said turning her attention to Hagen "Don't even try to do anything or I will gut you!" The girl said before running off to her friends who were stood outside.

"I'm sorry... your a father?"

"Of terms" lucifer said giving a shrug?.

"What does that mean?" Hagen cocking his eyebrow

"She's my adopted daughter, I found her abandoned on a damaged ship."

"Oh?" Hagen said sitting down to hear the story.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that we were in a war with another tribe over a stupid thing and amongst the aftermath of the battle we looted the destroyed ships for anything of value and we found her on the flagship all alone and no family." Lucifer said walking over to a table and undoing the straps that held his mask on."this thing isn't nice when it's on for days at a time!" Lucifer said his mask dropping to the table and he turned around showing his face for the first time ever to Hagen, his eyes were a light brown and his hair was a dark black he had a face that resembled his father a tiny bit but not much, maybe just the lips.

"She means the world to me!" Lucifer said, Hagen stood there in complete shock seeing directly into the face of his kidnapper.

Hagen stood there staring which made lucifer a bit off-put, he was used to people staring at him but with his mask on. "When does my training start?" Hagen said finally finding a thing that could disturb his staring.

"Well it's not your training of such, you are going to train dragons for us and we're going to watch!"

Hagen sighed "how did I know that there would be some sort of catch to this?" He asked placing a hand on his face.

Lucifer began to laugh "Because I'm lucifer the gods damn punisher!" Lucifer grabbed his mask and strapped it back on. "Now get out there!" Lucifer said his voice turning dark and cold like the mask had its own effect on him. Hagen stumbled out the door where an arena stood not so far from his new home which was crowded by the entire village who was waiting to see the new dragon tamer to do his work!

 **Thanks for reading this I'm going to do another chapter of this then I shall finish viggo's!**

 **I'm also hoping to do an M rated FanFiction between Heather and Astrid if you know what I mean (;**

 **So feel free to post a review and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back, sorry for inactivity guys I did a one shot and I've been doing essays all week so soz );**

 **I'm going to do this chapter on shadow island then finish viggo's story then I'll do another chap on hiccup and his effort to try and find his son!**

 **Apart from that enjoy..!**

Hagen was stood outside his newly appointed home, lucifer stood behind him holding an axe up to his back "well, your here for a reason so get it done!" He demanded pushing him along the path that lead up to arena. All the village was there, eyeing the boy up closely and mutter amongst the crowd. Asta and her friends were huddled up together on the far side of the viewing area staring down onto the boy as he pushed past the crowd into the arena, the gate closing behind him!

Lucifer stood on some sort of podium in the viewing area, he raised his hand and the crowd fell to an eerie silence sending shivers down Hagen's spine. "So oh great dragon tamer, choose your first dragon to train.." lucifer announced to Hagen and the crowd. Hagen stood there shock freezing him to the spot, hagen thought to himself that it was best to go for a calm and stable dragon to start with due to the excessive amount of people watching him. "I choose the deadly nadder!" Hagen said moving into a defiant stance.

"As you wish.." lucifer announced again looking over to a man who was stood at a bunch of levers as he nodded the man pulled a lever, one of the many doors blew open and a Nadder came jumping out! Hagen backed off as the crowd roared with excitement, making the dragon agitated and scared.

 _No.. no stop_ Hagen thought to himself he looked up at lucifer and shouted "I NEED SILENCE!" He screamed barley over the noise of the crowd, lucifer just about heard him and raised his hand again the crowd returned to silence once again.

"Thank you..." Hagen said to the crowd sighing "lesson one... too much sound to a wild dragon makes them scared thus impossible to train!" He said raising his hand towards the Nadder "heyyy big fella!" Hagen said edging towards the dragon "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" Hagen said his hand inches away from the nadder's head the Ginormous beast moved its head in a tiny bit forward into Hagen's hand when its eyes instantly sharpened the dragon stepped back spreading its wings and its tail spines springing up! Hagen jumped back as the crowd gasped in shock. The nadder looked around in a frantic state and ran around shooting magnesium blasts up into the sky before 5 men opened the gate and came rushing past Hagen who was lying on the floor in shock. The men wrestled the dragon to the ground and threw it back into it's cage, Hagen looked up to the crowd moving his gaze along to lucifer, "DRAGON TAMER? huh more like dragon shamer!" Lucifer said bursting out laughing the crowd with him, leaving Hagen sat there embarrassed while he thought to himself _there was definitely something wrong with that dragon! Maybe it's what I'm wearing? Or it could be something to do with the dragon?_ He thought, noticing a man carrying a barrel of some sort of liquid over to lucifer who gave him a nod as he walked away, _or that could be it?_ He thought as two men came up to him from the gate and pulled him to his feet dragging him out the arena and back to his house where lucifer and Asta followed him.

He was shoved through the door face first, the men pinning him to a wall as lucifer and his daughter came through, "You can let him go now." Lucifer said a disgusted mood to his tone! The two men released him and backed off only for lucifer to run up and pin him to the wall holding a dagger to his neck... "your here to do one job... and you can't even get that done..." lucifer whispered pressing the cold steel onto his neck.

"Did you even see that dragon?" Hagen argued "There is something wrong with it... and I think you know what's wrong!" Hagen said looking into his dark mask.

"Yeah well... shut up! If that gets in your way then what's the point of having your around, huh?" Lucifer said in a defensive tone, tightening the grip on his blade!

"Well what is 'it'" Hagen pleaded to know

"It's none of your damn-"

"Dragon root!" Asta said interrupting her farther causing him to look back in disgust "oh please dad... like you weren't going to tell him! You know that dragons can't be tamed when there is a natural source of dragon root nearby." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Lucifer pulled back from Hagen lowering the knife, "well now that you know what we have on this island... thanks to loose lips!" Lucifer said an angered tone coming from behind the mask. "What would you have us do with it?" Lucifer questioned.

"Get rid of it all or you can lock it up somewhere remote or deep underground!" Hagen said walking over to the table "you know... why am I telling you this? I just want to go home, to my parents!" Hagen shouted slamming his hands on the table making Asta jump!.

"Because I said your staying HERE! Anyway, why do you want to leave... your parents aren't as innocent as you think they are!" Lucifer said pulling Hagen up by his clothes.

"W-What do you mean?" Hagen stumbled

Lucifer dropped him down and reached for his top pulling it revealing a massive burn, caused by a hot rod or sword, across his lower chest "your father personally did this to me before I was banished marking me until I die... and not forgetting the countless times your father has raided innocent villages or traders because _berk was low on provisions..."_ Lucifer explained giving Hagen an icy stare while he stood there, speechless! "It's time you stepped out of the dark and into the light..." lucifer said turning his back and walking out the door with his two guards following him!

Hagen fell back into his seat, his eyes welling up with tears. "Hey... that was pretty brave of you! There's not many people who will stand up to him like you just did." Asta said crouching down in front of him, "He tends to snap like that every now and then but he's a real softy, he'll come round and I speak from experience!" She said placing a hand on Hagen's shoulder, "I just want to go home though." He said looking into her eyes.

"He's not really one to let things go.." she said pulling him to his feet, "anyway enough talking... you have more dragons to train and after I might introduce you to some of my friends." She said giving him a slight smirk.

"Might... wow we're from 'I'll kill you' to 'might' not bad for the first day!" Hagen said wiping his eyes following Asta to the door.

"Oi! Don't get your hopes up!" She said staring into her eyes before they both began laughing "anyway I'll catch you later, dragon tamer.." she said opening the door and pushing him out!

The arena stood there in its might, once again, the same crowd was huddled around the bars above the stage area waiting for their new tamer, Hagen smiled as he watched the crowd notice him "you know... dragon tamer isn't that bad of a name" he said to himself rustling his hair before walking over to the gates, watching them open, lucifer stood in the centre welcoming him in "I've spent time with your father and... well I thought you could use some help!" Lucifer said offering his hand which Hagen took, "I suppose this means we're cool right" Hagen asked as the door to the monstrous nightmare opened "sure, I guess... oh and before I forget, all the dragon root has been taken care of" lucifer said walking to the side.

"So what do I do with this one?" Lucifer asked keeping his distance from the dragon.

"You can either take it easy with him or pull his horns to the ground! Both work.. i think" Hagen said walking back to the arena wall.

"I'll take the latter!" Lucifer shouted before running forward to the beast wrestling it's head to the ground, it slowly becoming docile and happy "see told you" Hagen said walking up to lucifer and his new tamed friend.

"Indeed, I believe this could turn out to be very prosperous... for us both!" Lucifer said standing up from the dragon, giving Hagen a high five.

And it was, everyday Hagen taught them something new about dragons and they tamed one, his plan was that he would teach them everything he knows and they let him go but as the days went on that plan seemed to become less likely as lucifer was growing more attached to this boy, like he was his own! But apart from lucifer's obsession to know everything about dragons, Hagen was forming his own bonds with Asta and her friends. She had 5 of them in their little group there was, Troy, Loki, Hilde, her and Hagen! Most nights they were going out into the woods, mucking around and occasionally coming across wild dragons that Hagen would end up taming for them. But there was one particular night that meant the most to him.

One night the teens were sitting around a campfire all sharing stories of what they thought life was like outside of the fog as they never left that often, Hagen could only sit there and laugh! The night was drawing on the moonlight lighting up the tree tops when the teens were about to leave when a massive hideous nippleback flew over spraying gas down on top of them when a bright flash ignited the gas sending all of them flying in different directions, Hagen landed next to Asta when the wild dragon landed looking for any dead meat as both heads fixed themselves on Hagen and Asta. Hagen realised that they were in trouble jumped to his feet grabbing a branch that was on fire from the explosion and waved it above his head, in an art style stepping in front of Asta who was dazed and unconscious. Hagen dropped the branch and ran to the dragon, both of its heads hissing at him, the fear of death hit him as he slid under the dragon grabbing its weak spot, making it go limp and fall to the ground! All the teens stood in amazement, cheering Hagen as Asta got up, rubbing the back of her head smiling over at Hagen who stood there a massive grin on his cheeks looking down at his defeated dragon! By the time they all separated it was nearly midnight, Hagen and Asta were stood outside their home when asta grabbed his arm before he could open the door. "Hey, Hagen.." Asta whispered

"Hmm?" Hagen said looking back

"Thank you.. ya know for saving me" Asta said moving some hair out of her face, smiling up at hagen.

"Well it was no big deal, you would ha-"

"Oh shut up..." Asta said pulling Hagen in, kissing him as she threw her arms round him. Hagen gave in to her warm lips and seductive charm, placing his hands onto her waist holding her there.

When they both separated Hagen kept his hands on her waist not moving them "you don't kiss bad either!" She said placing her finger on his lips, "I'll see _you_ tomorrow!" She said in a lustrous tone slipping back from his hands and through the door into the darkness that consumed their house!

 **So you guys liking this story so far? (:**

 **Just to let you guys know it will be a while until chap 5 BUT I've got two weeks of school in a few days so expect to see some more!**

 **I'm also going to see if I'm able to post another story of a cross over between HTTYD and doctor who! So stay tuned in and just to let you know I won't be doing anymore m rated fanfics, I just don't like writing them.**

 **YB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry guys if you were into this and I stopped abruptly but I kinda lost the feel to do it, but I'm back now (:**

Back on berk the sence of urgency was felt everywhere, every dark corner and every burning fire. Hiccup, the leader of berk, was seeing over everything from the training of the A team to flying all the way to the edge several times a week to get the outpost back to its original glory of once it stood. Eret and Alvin were traveling from the northern markets all the way to bandit waters asking anyone if they could identify the crest from the ships, they got a surprising response from everyone and they took the information straight to hiccup who was busy identifying the the origin of the dragon root, "hiccup!" Eret bellowed getting hiccup's attention.

"Eret, Alvin tell me you have got some good news?" hiccup asked

"Can't say we do lad..." Alvin said

"Apparently according to multiple traders and a few bandits we are dealing with a large tribe that are quite feared!" Eret followed up with.

"Yep, got that from the raid anything else... specifically like their leader, troop number?" Hiccup asked

"Not much else is known, people don't usually ask but they all said their leader always leads any attack and he usually wears a mask and is quite prone to publicly humiliate or execute anyone who breaks the law." Eret responded

"Right... thank yo-"

"One last thing, their island. A group of bandits said the island is shrouded in fog and is commonly referred to as shadow island." Alvin continued "it took a little bit of money but you have to a pay a pretty penny to get the good stuff, if you get what I mean" Alvin laughed

Hiccup gave a faint laugh and his face fell, "shadow... island" he timidly asked.

Eret looked concerned "what's wrong?" He asked "hiccup..." hiccup was pacing up and down

Hiccup looked over a flame in his eyes and a pain that emitted off him "just answer me... did they say it was called shadow island?"

"Um.. yeah?" Eret answered, Hiccup raised his head and gritted his teeth a great rage was burning into his core scorching any sense of happiness or pride. "Get everyone in my house" Hiccup demanded "well... NOW!" He shouted gesturing them off before he ran back to his house.

Eret and Alvin stared in confusion at each other before running off into different directions gathering all nearby people of importance, the first people to arrive in hiccup's company were Heather and the the wing maidens followed by Dagur, Gustav and Astrid who had just returned from the Edge. Fishlegs just wondered through with snotlout, soon hiccup's house was nearly full when hiccup called everyone to silence. "Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice, but I have dire information that can't wait any longer. Thanks to the work of Eret and Alvin I now know who is responsible for this and it may come as a shock to most, especially to the riders of berk... but the man behind this is lucifer or as he more commonly know as 'Lucifer the Punisher'." The room turned into a collaboration of muttering and gasps, the most shocked were hiccup's closest friends. "Why he attacked us is unknown but I am determined to make him pay, I need a number oh people on scouting duties as we don't know where exactly shadow island is but if there is one thing I can promise" hiccup said pulling out a dagger and slamming down into the table piercing it "were going to punish the punisher if it the last thing I do!" Hiccup said proudly, the entire room burst into cheers and roars some even applauded.

\--000--

The next day on shadow island lucifer burst into Hagen's room wearing only a shirt and some pants "MOOOOORRRNNNNING" Lucifer sang waking Hagen up instantly " Ain't it a beautiful day?" Lucifer asked

"Um...sure.." Hagen replied stretching his arms and yawning

"Anywayyyy... back to business sleeping beauty" lucifer said rolling his eyes and sitting down on Hagen's bed "I'm going to give you a choice-"

"Wow, a choice what's the occasion?" Hagen asked sarcastically

"Shut up you" lucifer fired back ruffling Hagen's hair up " no but really do you want to go out with Asta and her friends today and go goof about all day, yawnnn, or do you want to come with me into the forbidden forest and see if we find this dragon that we been having problems with? And a bonus is that I don't think this dragon is mentioned anywhere in the book of dragons... think of the opportunity a new dragon?!? I'll let you name it if you can tame it... huh that rhymes... so what do ya say?"

"Well, sure" Hagen sure Hagen said remembering the other night when he kissed Asta immediately regretting choosing to go with lucifer.

"Fantastic" lucifer said jumping to his feet "I'll go get our gear ready... you go do.. whatever, I'll call u when we're ready" he said pointing at Hagen while leaving the room

"Crap, nevermind" Hagen whispered to himself pulling himself up and getting dressed into his clothes then armour that he was given on his arrival, he contemplated the thought of home but everyday the longing for him to return dissipated slowly. He finished sorting out his hair and made his way downstairs and was greeted with the sight of asta sitting at the table eating her breakfast who immediately blushed at the sight of him. "Morning Asta " Hagen said sitting opposite her.

"Morning h-hagen" she said, her face grew to a bright pink as she tried hiding it behind her bowl.

"Well just thought I would let you know I'm heading out with your dad today"

"Oh really... shame, I thought we could go out and 'muck about' looks like your going to have to wait" Asta said grinning intensely and pushing her empty bowl over to him "cya around" she said as she exited through the door of her house the same time as lucifer came from upstairs

"Ready to go mate?" Lucifer asked holding a bag on his back

"Yeah yeah," Hagen said getting up and walking over to the door pulling it open letting the morning sun flood in. Lucifer walked over to Hagen and put on his mask once again and headed outside, as they walked through the village everyone greeted them both asking if they were fine and some even cheered and others complimented Hagen on his success in the ring. The kept on walking through the paradise until they reached the tree line "okay Hagen, my men told me it usually hangs around a small lake this time of day... sleeping mostly, but I brought this in case anything goes south. You get me any sign of trouble and you get out of there." Lucifer said gripping Hagen by the shoulder gently, Hagen nodded in reply "good!" They both turned to dense forest and began making their way through trying to navigate through all the shrubbery and thick low hanging trees. A cliffhanger was slowly approaching them and the trees were becoming less and less dense as they approached.

Lucifer pulled Hagen down to the ground "oww! Can you not do that" Hagen pleaded

"Hush!! Just over this cliffend is the lake where my men reported it to be, and were trying to do this on the quiet you numpty!"

"What is 'it' you say your men see it but you don't actually know what it it is" Hagen whispered

"Trust me I've asked that same question for over 2 years but they say 'ooo we can never get close enough' or 'it flew away'" Hagen said in a childish tone "drives me crazy"

They slowly crawled over to the edge and looked over, there stood the lake beneath them and low and behold there was a large black figure lying next to the water line. "So what can you make out"'lucifer asked

"Not very much, stealth class possibly maybe strike or could be mystery class" Hagen replied confused

"Maybe not even boulder class?" Lucifer laughed

"Oii, go on you take a guess" Hagen said gesturing over at the black figure

"Na I'm good but maybe _you_ could make use of this?" Lucifer said handing him a telescope from his bag

"Yup I can" Hagen said taking it and holding it up to his eye "wellllll it's definitely strike class, large wing span I would say around 40-46feet roughly, maybe 1700 pounds more than likely lives on a diet of fish" Hagen said smugly still watching the black dragon

"You can tell that just from looking at I-"

"Sshshss, kaput, its getting up... that funny it kinda looks like a..." Hagen said in shock, his eyes widened as he backed of from the edge

"What, what's wrong?" Lucifer asked, Hagen slowly turned his head over to lucifer "that ' _thing_ ' down there isn't a _thing" Hagen said breathing heavily "_ it's a night fury.." Hagen said almost grinning.

 **I'm just going to repeat it, I'm so sorry for leaving everyone in the dark, but I hope you like a new chapter (: feel free to leave a review and slap me as much as you want.**


End file.
